Extremely Impossible(Possible)?
by Knight in Romance armour
Summary: Souta is an average everyday teenage boy who has never really cared about dating or girls. But suddenly Kohaku, an exchange student from Akita, Japan, shows up and totally messes up his everyday average life. Kohaku is possesive and masochistic, he harrasses poor Souta everyday. But you know what they say, Love Is Blind.


HI! Long time no...write? Ok thats corny, sorry about my bad joke. ;] This great idea suddenly popped into my head and I just knew it would be an awesome story. Plus i've always wanted to write a yaoi but I didn't know what males to use. This is to all the yaoi fans out there. Hope you like my picks for this story. Please read and review!

* * *

Souta groaned as the alarm clock beside his bed went off. He covered his ears with his pillow and yawned. The ringing sound of the clock got louder and louder. He sat up and kicked his clock onto the floor. "I'm up already, damn it! Can a man get any sleep around here?" Suddenly his door burst open. He groaned as his sister entered his room. "No, you can't get any sleep, mainly because your not a man." He sighed. Grumpy and tired. "Can I not go to school today. I'm soooooo sick. I think I have the flu." He put his hand up to his mouth and said," . ."

Kagome looked at him like he was stupid. "Souta, get up or you'll force me to call in Buyo. We both know you don't want that." He stared at her for a moment. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" she smiled at him.

"Try me." He pulled the cover off of himself and ran to the bathroom. There was no way he wanted Buyo stanking up his room. He quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of toast and bacon, he ran out the door. The walk to school was the most relaxing part of his day. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into a wall. At least he thought it was a wall. He looked up and guess what, it wasn't a wall. Souta stepped back and smiled at the guy he had ran into. "Sorry, I should've been paying more other guy just continued to look at him. Souta's eyes began to wander to the guy's chest. He was rock solid. It seemed like his muscles had muscles. Running into him had felt like running into a brick wall. "Well, um again i'm sorry for running into you." He made his way around the boy and continued on his way to school.

He stepped into the school building and like always, girls ran up to him with smiles on their faces. He didn't see what they were so happy about, it was like seven in the morning. He yawned. They were all talking at once, fighting for his attention. He never understood why they did that. The bell rang and he began to walk to homeroom. He entered the class and yawned again. He rubbed at his eyes and ran into a wall. He looked up. The guy from earlier. Souta gritted his teeth. This was getting fusterating. Who the hell was this guy, anyway? This time the guy grinned at him. Souta shivered. He was kind of creepy. Souta took a step back. "Um, sorry." The late bell rang and souta sighed with relief. "Excuse me, I gotta go or i'll be late for class." Souta tried to wlk around him but the guy grabbed him and pushed him against a locker. "What the hell are you doing? Let go of me, you dick!" He started to struggled but it was useless the guy was extremley strong. The guy started laughing but this wasn't funny.

"My name is Kohaku." Souta squirmed but it did nothing but make him tired. The hall ways were empty. So calling for help would be useless. "I don't care who you are! Let go of me!" Kohaku smiled and Souta felt another shiver run down his spine. Kohaku leaned down and began sniffing Souta's neck. What was up with this guy? "Hey, what are you doing? Stop that you freak."

Souta froze, he felt something wet touch his ear lobe. This dude was licking him! "What The Fuck Are You Doing!" Souta pushed at Kohaku's chest. He still couldn't get him off of him. Souta felt tears bubbling in his eyes. He was angry and scared. He hiccuped and sobbed. Kohaku pulled back and looked at his face. He suddenly stepped back and released Souta.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you upset. Please forgive me." Souta glared at him as he wiped at his eyes. Souta took a couple steps back. He wanted to know what this guy looked like so that he could describe him to the principle. The guy was a freakin' perv. Souta looked at him and for moment he thought he was seeing things. He looked like a model or something. His hair was jet black and shoulder length, his eyes a grey color, and his skin was pale looking. Souta actually felt himself blush. He turned away and cleared his throat.

"Dude, just wait till I tell every..."

"My name is Kohaku."

"Kohaku, what ever, I don't care if your name is Rei, Sei or Billy Bob you are the biggest perv. i've ever met. I'll make a deal with you, if you stay away from me and never mention what happened just now, I won't tell anyone your a pervert. Do we have a deal?"

Kohaku stayed silent. Souta turned around, anger clearly seen on his face. "Do we have a deal or not?!" Kohaku smirked, as if seeing him angry was amusing or something.

"Yes, we have a deal, Souta."

Souta turned and started walking toward his home room. _What, how did he know my name?_ Souta turned back around but Kohaku was already gone. How freakin' creepy.

He took off in a full sprint to his class.


End file.
